The Simpsons Fate dealt in school
by Albedo66
Summary: Bart and Edna have always butted heads. Now when pushed to the limit, these two will meet new feelings for the other. Hope you enjoy the crossing of teacher and student.
1. Chapter 1 Innocence

The Simpsons

Fate dealt in school

CH.1: Innocence

Bart Simpson was a 10-year-old boy doing what he loved to do, cause pranks and in the process get a good laugh out of it. Sitting in Ms. Krabappel's class, he waited for the right opportunity to pull the prank of a lifetime. Seated next to him was his blue haired best friend Millhouse; who looked worried; as usual. "Bart I don't think-."

"Millhouse…that is the point," Bart pointed out, "if any thought went into this I'd be a genius. The last thing I want is to be a nerd like my sister. Now…you in or out?"

"I…I…I'm in," Millhouse smiled weakly. There was no point in fighting it, he was after all Bart's best friend. The two of them had been through a lot together, so, why let him get all the glory…and detention by himself.

"That's the spirit," Bart grinned and watched his teacher flip through a magazine forlornly. "Now…if all goes as planned, our teacher will use a rather noisy chalk. Several times, she will use it to no avail. She will dismiss herself from the class, and then we wait. According to a source of mine, if she isn't back in 10 minutes…we're free to leave-."

"Bart…who's your source again?" Millhouse wanted to hear one more time, as he was sure in the back of his mind this wouldn't work.

"Do you doubt the word of your leader? Trust me, I won't steer us wrong this time." Bart turned to look ahead and noticed Martin Prince giving him a dubious look.

"Pardon the interruption, but, that rule only applies to-." Nelson jabbed Martin in the arm and he squealed. "That was uncalled for Nelson-."

"Like I care," Nelson laughed, "all that comes out of your mouth is smart this and smart I don't care that. You wonder why you're picked on, sheesh," Nelson smiled politely at the teacher and waited for the bell to ring.

"All right class," Edna Krabappel began, "last topic yesterday was on the exploration of Luis and Clark." Picking up the chalk she ran it along the black board and heard a loud screech. The class held their ears and she practically dropped it.

"Phase one," Bart rubbed his hands…though it was all he could do to avoid holding his ears. The chalk left but one grimy line, not even a whole fat one; to which the teacher scratched her head.

"Well, let us try this again." Something is not right about this chalk, she thought, and if I can't write on the board…I'll be stuck facing them…and him. Running the chalk again…the same result…and this time she dropped the chalk.

"Sometimes I marvel at my ingenuity," Bart waited and just as he predicted, with one chalk, there would have to be a reason to leave the class.

"Well class, seeing how I got a lousy chalk, it is only imperative I get another. So, till I return, Martin is in charge." I need a smoke, she thought as she fled the room.

"Well class…as Ms. Krabappel was talking about," Martin rose from his desk with an air of authority, "we were on the topic of Luis and-."

"Butt munch," Bart smiled. The class burst into laughter and Martin tried to keep a straight face. Phase 2 is underway, Bart observed, now all I have to do is get my plan out to the students.

"Now Bart, that wasn't very nice now was it? As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we were on the topic of Luis and-."

"Stinky pants," Bart once again called with a laugh. The whole class was in their seats laughing and Martin's skin turned a rather tomato like red. Twiddling his fingers innocently he watched Martin place his hand on the desk; a imitation of their absent teacher.

"Bart…you keep up this…cruel prank and I will assign you detention," Martin smiled matching eye contact with Bart. Bart was a nuisance to those who wanted to learn, that being the case, if he could take him out then they'd all fall into place. The only problem with that was that Bart, in all flaws, raised confidence in those he talked to. Many generals in history had at least one Bart; the fact he made it to fifth grade, well, it made this that much more difficult.

"Alright…that does it," Bart climbed up on his desk and made sure everyone was staring up at him. "I was going to wait a little longer, but, Martin high and dorkish has pushed me to my limit. I heard from a reliable source that if the teacher isn't back in 10 minutes we're free to go-."

"That's preposterous," Martin folded his arms and shook his head, "there is no such thing as that, though, in college that rule stands. You leave this class now and you'll have detention for sure." Now to see who will stand and who will fall, Martin thought, and clearly the ball was in his court.

"I'm going…any who wish to join me will be much appreciated." Bart raised his hand and marched down the aisle to the threshold of the door. The absence of footsteps made him turn his head in dumbfounded stupidity.

"Um Bart…I change my mind," Millhouse sank his head onto his desk and knew this was stupid. Yet, in all honesty, detention meant he would miss another recess. Too many a recess did he miss on schemes he chimed in on.

"Millhouse…this is absurd," Bart felt desperate, his voice rose up a pitch and his eyes were filled with panic. To not have Millhouse by his side meant others would not take him seriously.

"There you have it Bart," Martin sighed, "even your best friend has turned against you. Admit defeat now…and I'll consider withdrawing the detention." The students had their eyes trained on Bart and silence stilled the very breath from the room. A fly buzzed around lazily and Bart could feel the mounting pressure.

"Ha…you can eat my shorts Martin! To think I'd have a cow and give in from minor power like yours is a hoot. I'm going to get out of here and enjoy my freedom-."

"Pray do tell Bart…what freedom is that?" Krabappel stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. There was hardly any amusement in them and the class let out a murmur.

"The…freedom I'll get from detention with you?" Bart smiled weakly and began to back into the classroom. Martin held in a victorious yell of triumph and clasped his hands at the small of his back instead.

"Now, seeing how there will be no more interruptions, let us resume-." The bell rang shrilly and Krabappel rolled her eyes. "Very well, you can all go and revel in your recess activities." Not that I care, she thought, for being that young is far past me these days.

"I guess that leaves us two," Bart smiled weakly. The class was emptied and Bart was left to stare across the room at his teacher. Why did it always have to be him? Did she have a vendetta against him? Bart pushed a pencil back and forth and watched as his teacher, his guard, kept watch from across the wooden desk. "Can I use the-?"

"No…you may not," she smiled politely. Hard to smile when I got this ulcer sitting right across from me. For as long as I can remember, this kid has been a constant thorn in my butt. Every prank imaginable he has done, and every bell ring…I have him to thank for me being here. To be single and living in such a way, my parents would be so proud, she mused.

"Can I…look out the window?" This is my chance, Bart thought, to slip out while she fixates on her magazine.

"Let me answer that with this," Krabappel approached the windows and closed each one; making sure the lock was slid snugly in. Walking back to her desk she smiled at him. "Now you can go look out the window."

"You know…what is your problem?" Bart crossed the room and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "I am the only one ever in detention, and I am the only one to ever get on your radar of questions. Answer me…why are you doing this to me?"

"You should seat yourself right now," Edna warned, "or I shall see to it you will have detention long after your done here." No one has ever challenged me like this, she thought, nor have they had the nerve to yell from the front of my desk.

"Oh really? And who gave you that authority huh? Let me guess, it wouldn't be Luis and Clark now was it?" Bart climbed up onto the desk and knew he had passed the point of no return. This was sacred territory, a part of the teacher's property that would enable him a life time supply of detention. Still, in all fairness, she had this coming for a long time.

"You test my patience Bart," Edna stood up and stared at her student. "If you would only set goals and apply yourself…we wouldn't be here right now-."

"Do you think that is easy? I want to have fun, let loose, do stuff that make me feel alive. Studying and what not just isn't my thing. Do you even know what it means to let loose?" Bart challenged inching closer to her.

"Ha, I do so too. Life is about letting loose, and when I was young, I did things that you wouldn't dream about." Keep eye contact, she thought, the closer we get…the sooner he'll break.

"Oh right, like sitting in classrooms and doing book reports!" I don't even deem it on the possible radar that my teacher was ever loose. She is bent and a smoker, plus, she dated the principal.

"Ha, I was a wild child and a born rule breaker. I invented the gum on the teacher's chair." I can't believe I told him that, she thought, still…it can't be taken back now.

"Yeah…and pigs fly." Bart laughed and heard his laugh mixed with his teacher's. There was a moment of silence where both just stared at each other. I…I feel very hot, he thought, is it because the windows are closed? Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed his teacher on the lips.

Edna was just containing her laughs when she felt him kiss her. Panic and wrongness filled her mind, but, having not been kissed in a long time she gave in. While the kids played outside…detention was getting hot.

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed. More to come with Edna and Bart so stayed tuned and don't change that channel.


	2. Chapter 2 Complicated

**Authors note: **Well, ch.1 put tension to the test with innocence taken in a kiss. Now we jump into ch.2

CH.2: Complicated

The kiss was amazing, thought Bart as his lips were pressed up against his teachers. They were quite feminine and had so much maturity to them. He had been missing the finer things in life. After about a minute, he pulled back and tried to catch his breath. "Wow…you're quite a kisser Ms. Krabappel."

"Well…thanks Bart," Edna blushed and ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't everyday she was complimented by this rapscallion of a boy. To think he'd make this move, it showed initiative, if only it did so with home work.

"Can we try again?" Bart couldn't help his eagerness, or the fact that the kiss sent hot feelings all about him. This classroom had served as a prison for him so long; now, it seemed to serve as a fun place.

"I don't suppose one more kiss won't hurt," Edna conceded. This time she placed both her hands behind his head and kissed him. The kiss was a little more personal now and she found herself smiling.

Bart held his place on the desk and didn't want the kiss to stop. Though, when the bell rang he felt the release of his lips and noticed a flushed panic on his teacher's face. "What's wrong?"

"Well Bart, as you know I'm your teacher and you're my student. If we were to be caught kissing, it'd be the end of my career. If you really value that kiss, keep it to yourself and maybe I'll give you detention tomorrow." A kiss wasn't bad, she mused, anything else and I'd be in humongous trouble.

"Alright…I'll hold you to that." Bart said. Jumping back he hurried to his seat just as the flood of students came into the building. Pretending to be bored out of his mind, he noticed Millhouse giving him a skeptical look. "What's up Millhouse?"

"I'm sorry Bart," he said with a resigning sigh, "I didn't mean to leave you in the dust like that. I just like recess-."

"Say no more bud I forgive you," Bart patted his friend's back and picked up his book. Millhouse was his closest friend; to lose him over such a thing would leave him in pain. Edna once again held chalk in her hand and scanned the rows of faces.

"Now class, I'm sure you're all tired from your fun, but now onto serious matters. We will be having a test soon, and it will based on all you have learned in history. Please study, this test determines if you stay in fifth grade or if you pass." Edna heard the bell ring and inside she felt a sigh of relief.

"Alright, time to skate to freedom!" Bart whooped as he ran around the corner with his legs carrying him free. However, as he did he shot a look of contentment over his shoulder at his teacher.

"What have I got myself into," Edna held her chest and sank into her seat. She had kissed a student, and now had sunk herself into a sticky situation. Hearing footsteps enter her room she thought it was Bart. Upon further inspection, she noticed Seymour standing there. Her former boyfriend Seymour Skinner cleared his throat and adjusted his tie awkwardly.

"Edna…you're looking lovelier today," Seymour smiled weakly and looked around the empty classroom. It had been a while since he was in here, much too long for his liking. There were still parts of his life where he just longed to have someone important, and well, he blew it.

"Oh that's nice Seymour," Edna said with a half amused smirk, "would that by chance be lovelier then this morning…or the day before that?" Watching him squirm brought pleasure to her. Spinning in her chair, she shuffled some papers and set them in her to do pile.

"Edna…I want to get back with you," Seymour stepped forward and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Mother says I need to be a man and confront you like all her soaps, and well, I'm here now-."

"Seymour…save your speech," Edna held up a warning finger, "I've had enough of you…really. You still live with your mother, and you continually rely on her to sort your life through. You speak of love and being together…and yet you stand like a bowl of jello that was not eaten since a week ago."

"Edna, I'll have you know the lunch lady fixed that problem," Seymour shook his head. "Besides that, yes I still live with my mom, so what? I maybe a bit unhinged in life, especially moving out of my own home, but I still care for you. Shouldn't our feelings for each other be enough?"

"Seymour…I want a man with initiative. I want a man who doesn't give a hoot about rules and…what mother thinks is best. You need to mature before I can even see you as dateable again." It is harsh, she thought, but he needs to know this before putting all of himself into a speech of his.

"I see how it is," Seymour turned his back on Edna and stared blankly at the door. "There's another man in your life isn't there?" Feeling his heart tear he tried to keep it together.

"Seymour there is not another man in my life," Edna rolled her eyes and wished for goodness sake she had a cigarette to smoke. All this talking was doing them little good, and staying this long in this building was hell to her.

"What's his name Edna?" Seymour looked over his shoulder, his eyes imploring her to reveal the name. Please put me out of my misery, he thought, if it isn't another man I'll stay here.

"You want there to be another man Seymour? Fine, his name is…Stan Stepladder," she rose from her seat and pushed past him. Making sure he didn't follow she ran as fast as her heels could take her. Arriving in the parking lot she placed her hand on the hood of her car and sighed.

This was getting a little complicated for her liking. Seymour now thought another man was in her life, when she didn't have one. Bart and she had kissed twice in her class and now she had that to deal with. Bart had a rather caring kiss, and he didn't even think before doing it. If only Seymour had been like that, she thought, though what has past has ran its course. Getting into her car, she turned on the engine and drove the lonely way home.

* * *

Bart wore a smile as he skateboarded home. Not a care in the world he jumped over a fire hydrant and landed with a perfect bounce. The wind felt nice against his skin and even the neighbors yappy dog did little to break his freedom. Edna was the kind of woman he wanted to be with, so interesting compared to the other girls in his life. Skidding to a stop in front of his home, he kicked the skateboard into his right hand and walked up the driveway to the door. Opening the door he whistled a tune on his lips and noticed Lisa sitting on the couch. "You're awfully chipper today," she observed.

"Why shouldn't I be? The sky is blue and I have a song in my heart. I don't care if I get detention the rest of my life." Bart placed one foot on the stairs before he noticed Lisa staring at him with a gaping mouth.

"Bart…did you hit your head coming from school?" Lisa wasn't used to her brother using flowery descriptions, let alone whistling. Setting her book on the couch she placed her hands on her hips as she rose up. "So…what's her name?"

"Why do you have to assume it's a girl that makes me feel this way?" Bart challenged as he rested a hand on the railing.

"Alright fine, what's his name?" Giggling as her brother took offense she dodged the hit and kept a safe distance away. "Bart this is good, the fact you finally found someone that makes you feel as light as a feather-."

"I haven't found anyone…yet," Bart climbed up the stairs and could hear Lisa following in hot pursuit.

"What do you mean yet? Are you telling me you haven't told her yet?" Lisa stopped as she noticed her brother hesitate on the second to last step.

"Its…complicated," Bart sighed. "We kissed…but…we're two different people." Lowering his head, he didn't know why he was talking about this with Lisa. She and Collins didn't work out, nor did her brief time with Nelson. Millhouse had been pursuing her since the two of them became friends, but she turned him down constantly.

"What do you mean two different people? Are you implying by age wise or by interest?" Lisa found herself too involved to let the topic drop now. Backing away when her brother needed help was something she could do, but chose not to.

"Um…both," Bart made his way to his room and before he could close the door Lisa had squeezed in. "You do realize that this is my room right?"

"Huh, oh yeah, but this is a personal dilemma for you. The girl is a bit older then you and she has different taste in things. What are your plans?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead," Bart admitted, "it isn't anything to worry about…right?" Sitting on the edge of his bed, he placed his hands in his lap and pondered on where Lisa was going with this.

"Bart, if you want to be in a relationship you have to be the romantic. Bring her flowers and tell her your feelings. Girls like when you are honest with them, secrets usually mean your currently seeing someone else." Folding her arms she wore a wry grin.

"Well…I have been saving up to buy a comic," Bart contemplated, "perhaps I can use the money to buy flowers. Though as far as feelings go…I got nothing." Falling onto his back he stared up at his ceiling miserably.

"Bart, feelings come from within. You can't simply blurt them out and hope for them to be taken seriously. Sum up what you feel in the least complicated manner, but at the same time, make sure you speak with affection." I can't believe I'm giving him advice, she thought.

"Hmm, ok," Bart sighed and looked deep within his soul. A long time ago he had sold his soul, but, his sister had got it back for him. He had many things to be grateful for, and with Edna…he had that much more to be grateful about. Opening his eyes, he noticed Lisa staring down at him. "I think I got it."

"Great," Lisa smiled, "now you just have to find the right opportunity to present the flowers and speak your feelings to her. Make sure it isn't rushed, girls hate guys who are in a rush. Oh and-."

"I get it Leese," Bart held his hands up in surrender. Getting up he gently eased her from his room. "Now, why don't you practice that annoying saxophone of yours and let me get my thoughts in order."

"Ok," Lisa giggled and made her way to her room. I wonder who this person is my brother is crushing on, she thought.

"Time to buy some flowers!" Gathering his money, he slid down the rail and landed near the door. Then he saw the front door open and his father stood there with a quizzical look on his face. Oh great, he thought, Homer is back from Moe's.

"Hey boy where you off to in a rush?" Homer didn't move from the door and kept his hand on the door. Something was up with him; best play the fatherly role and get something from him.

"Uh…I'm off to buy a comic," Bart laughed nervously and hoped that answer would suit him. The last thing he needed was his father to pry him for information, especially information like this.

"Did you want a lift? I was thinking of going back to Moe's tavern, you know, to see if Barney needed a lift." A little lie won't hurt, he thought, seeing how I can spot a lie a clear way across the room.

"Nah, you go to Moe's and get drunk. I may be a while looking for a comic anyway. You know, have to choose wisely what I get and all. Bye!" Bart slid past Homer's weight and ran a hand along his brow. That was close, he thought, almost didn't get away from him and his fatherly advice.

Walking into the main part of Springfield, he placed his hands in his blue shorts and whistled. The flower shop wasn't too far away, and seeing how he didn't go in there often, no one would no who he was. Opening the door, he strode in and browsed the fine selection of romance. The flowers came in all sizes and colors, most of which he didn't know what to call. Rubbing his chin, he noticed a girl staring his way.

"Uh…hi," Bart said as he tried to continue his browsing. The girl smiled and walked over to him. Great, he thought, a simple hi and I get a girl coming my way. If only that had worked before I met Edna.

"What are you looking for?" The girl wore a smile and placed her hands behind her sun dress. She had blue eyes and blond hair with shoes that had roes on them.

"Just some flowers," Bart shrugged nonchalantly. Moving further from the girl, he bent down to inspect the flowers. Thinking she was gone, he turned to the right and noticed her there.

"Well…if it is just some flowers you'd have already got them," she giggled. "Usually when people come in here they tend to browse for quite a deal of time. It is these people who know what they want…but busy their time to get certainty clear as a bell."

"Thanks for the story," Bart rose up and tried to retreat. She was quite persistent, and if he weren't feeling the way he did for Edna, he would ask for her name. "I think I'll just take some roses." Bart shrugged and headed to the front.

"Find everything you were looking for?" The older woman behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Yep," Bart said. Hearing the girl he noticed her carrying the roses and placed them on the counter. Bringing out his money he paid for the roses and tried to make a quick exit.

"Come back anytime you want," the girl said with a wave. Bart laughed nervously and ran out the door. That was close, he panted, I thought I was a goner back there. Holding the roses in hand he smiled and headed home. Tomorrow during detention, he would make his feelings known to Edna.

* * *

Edna arrived home after doing some grocery shopping and arrived at her apartment. Opening the door, she headed in to the dim lit interior and set the groceries down on the table set for two. Was she that desperate for a relationship? Sighing she made her way into her room and took off her green jacket.

A picture of her and Seymour during happier times was there to constantly remind her of the past. Folding her arms, she left the room and sat down on her couch.

Flipping through channels she closed and her eyes and thought of Bart. Their ages set them apart, but, no one knew her better then him. They shared the same room for so long, committing to an endless battle of wits and detention.

Sharing a meaningful kiss, twice, it made her feel young again. However, what she also was doing was considered an act for which no one would smile upon.

Bart was only 10…and he had a future ahead of him. To drag him down this road would only make her feel worse rather then good. Perhaps when he was older she could peruse such an idea again. Right now, she needed someone her own age, someone she could grow old with…and not growing old while being reminded how young someone is.

The apartment was still in the dark and she smoothed her long skirt before finally resting on a decision. No matter how much pain was coming, no matter how much absence of feeling would persist, she had to end this.

"There is no other way," Edna held her face in her hands and tried to contain her tears. Tomorrow during detention, she would break the news to Bart. Would he be ok with this? Would she be able to see him everyday and not be reminded of their kiss? Time healed wounds, so they said, tomorrow was the beginning of the end.

**Authors note:** I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this story. Bart is on cloud nine while Edna is sinking through. What will happen to these two? Tune in to ch.3 to see how it unfolds.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken in two

**Authors note:** From Innocence to Complicated, we now come into the third chapter of the story. How will Edna break the news to Bart? How will Bart tell his joyous news to his teacher? It is anyone's guess, so hope you enjoy.

CH.3: Broken in two

It was the following morning and Bart Simpson awoke with an excited yell. Throwing his covers off he changed into his blue shorts and red short sleeve with glee wrapped around the corners of his mouth. Today was the day he told his teacher how he really felt about her. The hauntingly real dreams and the memorization of his speech caused him to be real hyperactive…and awake. Rushing to his door he noticed his mom standing there holding a basket of laundry. "Oh…hi mom," Bart said nervously.

"Hi yourself mister excitable," Marge said balancing the laundry. "Now why of all days would you get excited about school? It is just a Wednesday and…no it can't-."

"Mom, I hate to interrupt, but I have to go eat lunch…I mean breakfast." Bart tried to scoot by his mom, but she had that knowing twinkle in her eye. This means she is going to give me the love speech.

"I remember when I fell in love with your father," she said getting a far away look. "We were in High School and there was a dance coming up-."

"Nice story mom…got to run-." Bart tried to fake a move to the left but found the basket of laundry blocking his way.

"It was a special time that I thought would never happen," Marge smiled, "on account of my shyness towards guys. But…your father he-."

"Hey look mom Lisa is up," Bart chose that moment to slide on his knees under the basket and off to hop down the stairs. Making it into the kitchen, he noticed Lisa sitting there with a coy smile.

"So…today is the day huh?" Running her spoon through her cereal, she watched her brother inch to the cabinet. "I don't suppose you know what you're going to say huh?"

"I'll come up with something on the bus," he said pouring some cereal shaped letters into his bowl. "I mean, as long as it gets across, I have nothing to lose-."

"Oh Bart," Lisa shook her head, "how do you expect to make it in the world of relationships when you can't take this seriously?" Chewing on her cereal, she picked up the newspaper and scanned for anything at all.

"C'mon Leese, you of all people shouldn't say that," Bart teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Catching a sudden nervous laugh from his sister he laughed and poured milk into his bowl.

"So a few of my relationships…haven't ended well," running a hand through her spiky hair she tried to shake the nervousness. "My point is, a relationship is made up of feelings and strong ties to the heart. If something goes wrong, or something bad is said, it could sever all your restraint and you could fall into a depression-."

"Leese…you need a boyfriend," Bart chomped on his cereal and mashed it between his teeth before swallowing with a satisfied smirk. "Why didn't you and that Collins kid work out again?"

"I, well, we got into a heated argument about the war," lowering her head she could still remember their parting words. Collins was a great guy, smart and funny, but he just did not share the same views as she did.

"Leese…you don't always have to be right," Bart set his bowl down and slid into a chair across from her. Scooping up more cereal, he slurped on the milk and crunched loudly. "Life…is about keeping those you care about close…not pushing them away-."

"You need to like girls more often for who they are," Lisa pointed a spoon at him. "You always find a flaw in them, hence why they never work. You need to put all of yourself into this, assuming you can come up with the right words."

"It'll come," Bart slurped up the rest of his milk and fetched his backpack from the side of the door. "By the way…why aren't you hurrying to catch the bus?"

"Today is the big test," Lisa said twirling her spoon between her fingers. Letting it sink in she smiled at the fear on Bart's face. "It is history first, then math, then English, all topics I know you love."

"No way…that is today?" Bart dropped his pack and felt like his stomach had just dropped out from under him.

"Yep…oh and the grades you get decide if you move onto the sixth grade or not." Pushing her bowl to the side, she placed her head in her hands and leaned so she could stare right across at Bart. "This will decide if you move on with your friends…or stay behind to make new ones."

"I…I so did not need to hear this," Bart scooped his pack up lazily and stumbled out the front door. Hearing Otto honk the horn of the bus he climbed on and gave a weak smile to his favorite bus driver.

"Hey Bart…you study for the test?" Millhouse clutched his pack to his chest and stared at his friend.

"I…forgot," Bart laughed nervously and could hear a wisp of air fly out the window as everyone took a breath. Taking a gulp, he saw Martin sit up and grin right at him. Did this guy have anything better to do?

"So Bart…fail to study huh? Such a shame, then again, without you progressing to the sixth grade I shall be safe from your jokes." Laughing he suddenly squealed and fell into the aisle of the bus.

Nelson flexed his arm and shrugged his shoulder. "I didn't study either braniac;" looking at Bart he smiled, "don't let him bother you. If we do not pass, well, there will leagues of dorks in sixth grade. So…no pressure."

"Did Nelson just stick up for you?" Millhouse was dumbfounded by this; just as he was dumbfounded, his father was on a date with his mom.

"Y-Yeah…so that means I'm not seeing things," Bart sank in his seat and was glad it was Martin on the floor instead of him. The bus trip continued uninterrupted and as it pulled up in front of the school, the students tasted their last air of safety.

"Alright dudes and dudettes time to unload," Otto opened the door and the kids all shivered. "Man…talk about chilly weather for a test huh?"

"It was sunny when I woke up," Bart moaned. Jumping down the steps, he dragged his feet into the building. Principal Skinner stood in the hallway holding a megaphone, his blue business suit on as usual.

"Good morning test takers," Skinner said, "welcome to exam day. It is this day that you shall determine your fate and see if you pass onto the sixth grade or stay behind to see another year. As your Principal I shall be rooting for you, so, take each answer carefully and remember to always recheck your answers if you finish early. That is all."

"Nice speech Skinner," Bart yawned, "any longer and I thought I'd stuff myself in a locker to use as a bed." The students laughed and he chuckled himself.

"How I am going to miss that," Skinner feigned sadness and lowered his megaphone after realizing he was still holding it. "You studied I assume right?"

"Well, you'd assume wrong," Bart grinned as he saw the irritation pulse in a vein on Seymour's head. "Truth is, I don't need to study to pass. I got this thing aced."

"Bart…I hope your right. Repeating a grade is never a bonus for failing, it is only a joke for the kids younger then you to make. If you pass the test…I'll give you all your stuff back."

"You mean…everything right?" Bart wore a smirk as he approached his enemy. Skinner swallowed that down hard and Bart thought he was going to puke or have his eyeballs explode from the stress of all this time.

"Uh…yes," Skinner cleared his throat and held out his hand. There had been times when the two had worked together, even formed a bond, now to give back his stuff…it was the ultimate send off.

Bart hesitated for a second before shaking his hand. "Watch me ace this Skinner, then you'll regret that hand shake." Bart left Skinner behind as he waltzed into the room he had spent so long in. Edna Krabappel sat behind her desk with number two pencils neatly laid out in front of her. "Hello Ms. Krabappel," he said.

"Morning Bart," she nodded her head at her student. To break such spirit, she thought, am I human enough to do that? As a teacher we are told to shut off all emotional contact, never let the kids inside. I let one in…now I have to pay the ultimate consequence.

"I'm so looking forward to detention," Bart winked over at her before heading to his lucky seat. Sliding in he placed his backpack on the floor and soon the rest of the students followed suit.

"Morning class," Edna began, "as you all know this is the big three that will decide if you pass or not. History, English, Math, three curricular subjects that deal with topics we have talked of all through the year. For those of you who did not study I hope you have lady luck on your side, not that I am counting her in favor of your tactics. Number 2 pencils will be passed out along with scantrons. You shall receive scratch paper for the math portion near the end of the day. A break will commence after each test, so try and not leave the campus until the final bell. Any questions?" Edna placed her back to the desk and looked at each student.

"How long will the break be?" Nelson drummed his fingers on his desk and was looking over at Martin with a smile. A wedgie does not take much time, he thought, so technically I am good even if it is a minute.

"You'll get 10 minutes," Edna rolled her eyes that was not even enough time to get a smoke. "Do not cheat; do not get up to go to the bathroom. I want each of you planted in your seat until I say other wise. Now…any last minute questions?"

"Will there be detention today?" Bart leaned forward in his seat and stared over at his teacher. He had not bothered to ask how long the flowers would stay fresh so time was of the essence.

"Well…about that…" Edna averted her eyes from Bart and instead paid attention to the clock. If I put this off until tomorrow, she thought, I would be holding out for a different outcome. I must be the adult now…say it as it is…and hope for the best. "Yes…it'll be after school. Now if there is nothing else…when you get the test you shall begin."

"Good luck Bart," Millhouse smiled weakly at his friend and was handed his test. Today was it, he thought, to pass the fifth grade or stay behind a kid to be picked on by the new kids.

"I got this," Bart popped his knuckles and stared at the test sheet. Popping it open, he spun his pencil and began to read down the paper. English was not that bad, just writing and proper grammar. Fighting the urge to look at Edna, he fought a memory that was low on batteries to answer the test.

"Look at him," Martin mused to himself, "he doesn't have a chance," turning the page he kept up a steady pace. Each question should be dealt with accordingly; if any was spent more then a minute on, he must save that for after he finished the others.

"I hate tests," Nelson murmured, "nothing but a waste of time. Why do I need to know about sentences and commas? I'm not going to be writing a nerd book anytime soon." Scratching his head, he wished he could give each test creator a wedgie.

"Tick tick," Millhouse fretted with a shaky hand, "all I hear is that tick and not any of these bubbles filled in." Adjusting his glasses, he swung his legs about beneath his desk. Patience was not a virtue now, so, think Millhouse think!

"Hmmm…why is this all familiar?" Bart pondered aloud. Closing his eyes, he remembered a day when he could not sleep in class. His teacher was talking about sentence structure and essay format. Opening his eyes, he recognized the questions before him. With a sense of inspiration, he began running through the test.

"What is he up to?" Martin narrowed his eyes as he noticed Bart filling up his scantron. Not once since he began taking the test did he look over at Millhouse's paper, nor any of the other kids.

"Well would you look at that," Edna studied Bart from a distance and smiled secretly to herself. Apparently, she had not wasted her efforts on him at all. Heaving a sigh she returned her attention to her paper in which she was writing a speech for Bart.

"If Bart can randomly fill in answers…why can't I?" Nelson began to fill in bubbles randomly and laughed to himself. This was easy, why didn't he think of this instead of stare at his paper blankly until class ended?

"I'm not going to lose to you Bart!" Martin took up his pencil and spun it in his fingers before pressing it on the paper. However, as soon as he did his pencil broke. Aghast at this he raised his hand. "Ms. Krabapple I-."

"Martin…learn to lower your voice," getting the pencil she handed it to him with a shake of her head. The class chuckled softly and Martin felt a flush of red crunch on his face.

"What a loser," Nelson grinned and turned the page. Time passed incredulously; and before any of the students had looked at the clock, the bell rung.

"That about does it for English," Edna sighed, "now you have a 10 minute break. I suggest you spend it outside instead of in here." She of course was speaking mainly to Bart.

"Say Bart," Martin caught up to his current rival and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You know, I was, well, wondering how you did on the test."

"I aced it," Bart grinned as he saw Martin's resolve falter. "I actually remembered what our teacher talked about. Falling asleep on a rainy day would be easy, but I actually stayed awake to avoid falling asleep. Weird huh?"

"Yes, uh, very weird." Martin grinded his teeth and walked out the front door and made his way to the bars.

"How did you do Millhouse?" Bart joined his friend who was absently looking out of the schoolyard. This is a new weird, he noted, even for someone who had walked into traffic with no glasses.

"I…I don't know," he lifted his head and closed his eyes. "I tried to study, but, I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't even get to sleep because my parents were in the next room-."

"Yeah…don't need to know that," Bart laughed, "we're a little too young for that yet. Still, do not let it get to you man. Try and focus on the other two tests we have to take."

"That or you can just think you failed and live with it," Nelson leaned against the rail and chewed on some gum. Bart glared at Nelson and he shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you racing through your test Simpson, don't tell me all that was know how-."

"Nelson, we are all smart," Bart smiled, "it is just an untampered part of our brain that we don't access regularly. Do not ask me where I got that…even I do not know. I think in the long run…if we don't try, we simply fail and wait for another opportunity at hand."

"That's what you get for having a smart sibling," Nelson laughed and heard the bell ring. "Let's see how well you do in History."

"Yes, let's see then," Bart laughed nervously. Following his classmates, he did not bother getting a drink or snack. The test was on his desk and he folded his hands neatly on it until the teacher told them to begin.

"Alright, you have the same time limit as before," Edna spoke from her desk, "no cheating and fill in each bubble accordingly. Now…begin!"

This test was History, a long and complicated one at that. Still, Bart was anxious to have time fly until after class. Each question spoke of a different time and date in their history, and many boring names. Still, he worked his brain hard.

"Who the heck is Napoleon?" Nelson scratched his head and stared around the room. Every art project they did was taken down; including the one, he had drawn of that short guy with his arm in his jacket.

"Alright, no need to panic," Millhouse kept his pencil steady and scanned the page for any he could do. Finding a few, he did know he quickly filled in the bubble with urgency.

"Bart won't pass," Martin giggled, "I am the smart one here…not him. No, he won't pass will he precious, no he won't," Martin chewed on his pencil and clicked his shoes together.

"Dear Bart," Edna wrote, "I'm sorry for the abruptness of this letter, but I find it most important to end what we have now. My career and your future as a student must come first rather then, our consolidating each other's loneliness through hiding. I will always remember what we have…and hope you will forgive me for this…that was lousy," she said crumbling the letter up.

"Hmmm…time periods matched with historic figures," Bart mused, "this all seems to be what was discussed last class session." Bart had a glint in his eye and began to fill in the bubbles. The room was hot and he tried to ignore the openness outside that just yearned for his attention.

"Bart won't pass…I shall…la la la," Martin began to pull at his hair and his eyes began to roll increasingly. Bart was losing it, he thought, he is beginning to fold into pressure and will not even see the daylight of sixth grade.

"Ok…question 2…" Nelson chewed on his pencil and stared down the line of questions like they were a string of endless opportunity. "I wonder when snack time is?"

"Ooh I know this one," Millhouse filled it in and felt his face scrunch. "No…it was the other one…stupid." Using his eraser, he tore at the scantron intent on choosing answer choice B.

"Aced," Bart placed his hands behind his back as he still had half an hour to go. Perhaps I am passing because my lucky card is in the deck; he winked over at his teacher knowing only one test stood in his way now.

"One more test," Edna refolded the stack of papers and could hear her heart, no wait, that was the sound of the clock. Nervousness flooded her eyes as she constantly averted them or else she would stare into the hope of a 10-year-old boy.

"Screw this," Nelson glowered at the test and began to fill in bubbles randomly…again. "I won't stay behind another year. To pass this test is my goal."

"Oh no…1 minute left," Millhouse answered the questions and could feel his pencil burn in his hand. Every student around him who had not finished was racing through the questions as if their life depended on it.

"Alright…put down your pencils wherever you are," Krabapple said from her desk. You shall recess for 5 minutes and report here for your final test. When you are done with this test you are free to go home for the day."

"I'm free!" Martin raced out of the room and all the students laughed. Bart trailed behind his friends and leaned against the school wall. Martin ran around and was holding his arms in the air as if he was a crazed island survivor.

"Bart what's wrong?" Millhouse joined his friend and stared at the school scene. It seemed like it would all be gone soon, their whole playground gone and likely replaced by snack bars and seats.

"One more test," Bart sighed, "then it'll be over. I didn't want this day to come so…fast." Bart looked over at his friend as he sought understanding.

"We can't stay young forever Bart," he told him, "nor can we test ourselves and that mortality we call a brain. I want to move on, meet new people…and see if the rumors are true about the girls in middle school."

"Yeah…I…I just have some unfinished business here," Bart pushed off from the wall and headed down the hall. Going to his locker, he opened it up and pulled out the flowers he hid there, as they were in his backpack…but he moved them.

"Seymour…what are you doing here?" Bart heard Edna's voice and inched towards the door. Peeking inside he noticed Skinner near his love. What was he up to?

"Edna…I moved out of my mom's house," Skinner smiled and laughed nervously. "She was actually…relieved to see I had grown some, which only you have heard just now. I found an apartment…big enough for two…"

"Seymour…this is all so sudden," Edna still had to break the news to Bart, and now she had this on her plate.

"Edna…I'd walk the ends of the earth till you took me back. You were always the one for me, and I messed that up. Will you have me…again?" Seymour held out his arms and waited. Outside Bart was glued to the scene, his heart racing a mile per second.

Edna closed her eyes and listened to her heart. The letter was crumbled on her desk and her heart was unfolding like a blossom. Seymour was the guy for her, she knew that. Opening her eyes she threw herself into Seymour's arms and locked lips with him. Held in the safety of his arms she knew now who she was to be with. How she told Bart this was something that was still on the drawing board.

Bart felt his heart crumble as he saw the two embrace. The flowers loosened in his grip and he felt tears well in his eyes. Retreating to his locker, he closed the door and sank down to his knees. Crying his heart out he felt like the floor had been torn asunder and the walls were spikes stealing into his body.

**Authors note: **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. How many saw this chapter ending this way? Well, sorry it took so long, just wanted to put more material in it.


	4. Chapter 4 Parting Ways

**Authors note: **This is the final chapter of The Simpsons Fate dealt in school. Bart has had his heart broken just before his final test, how will he deal with this? Edna has placed her heart with Seymour and must break news to Bart, how will she find the courage? We're on the final leg, I hope you enjoy the conclusion…

CH.4: Parting ways

Bart held himself in the locker and felt the tears cascade down his cheeks like there was a leak above. How could she do that to him? Hadn't there kiss meant anything to her? Bart heard the bell and held his ears while the noise rebounded off the locker walls. Getting up he got out of the locker and before anyone could see the flowers he threw them away with a crumpled look. Love had wings, but now they were clipped, where would his heart walk to next?

"Hey Bart…what are you doing coming out of the locker?" Millhouse asked. Nelson whom seemed confounded by this discovery followed Martin.

"I, um, thought I left some notes to study up on," he looked inside and then closed his locker quickly. "Well, we don't want to keep the teacher waiting do we? This is, after all, our final stepping stone to leaving this dreaded school right?"

"Amen to that," Nelson shoved Millhouse into the locker and marched into the room. By now Skinner and Edna had parted lips and were in their usual places. Nelson shot Skinner a look of dislike while Skinner shook his head in amusement.

"Principal Skinner…what brings you here?" Bart had an edge in his voice and as he took his seat he folded his hands neatly on the top.

"Well, I am here to see your faces…hopefully for the last time," he looked over at Nelson…then took longer to stare across at Bart. "With each school year comes a closing unlike any other. The brightest and even those lacking in that shine move on from here to do better things. So don't take offense when I hope I don't see your faces again, but, rejoice in not seeing my face and living life to its fullest."

"Eat my shorts Skinner," Bart smiled across at his Principal. The class erupted in laughter and Skinner actually joined in the laughter. I really hate him, he thought, but…he does seem to have what Edna wants the most…

"As promised Bart," Skinner stood near the door and smiled, "all your personal belongings will be returned…should you pass the fifth grade. You wouldn't want to sit in Ms. Krabapples class for another year would you?"

Bart stared across at Edna and felt a pang in his heart. Her face was studying his, and shedding any tears now would be pointless. Manning up he wore a defiant grin and shook his head. "Nope, I'll be running out of here when I hand in my test Seymour!"

"Then I shall be where your stuff is," Skinner bade a farewell for now to Edna with his eyes before departing the class. I sure hope he passes, he thought, other wise that stuff will be cluttering up a room that uses new stuff daily.

"Well class, I wish I could say it has been fun, but then I'd be lying. This is your last test, the math portion. Take all the time you need as this test has a huge factor on whether you pass or not. Do your best and when you get your test you shall begin."

"This is it boys," Bart said, "do or die…live or choke…do what must be done to get the gold. I for one say I won't go down here…not when being here means seeing that face everyday." No matter how he tried to sound brave, he yearned to taste those lips again, even if it was for one more time.

"This test is toast," Nelson crunched his knuckles and would breathe fire if he could. Even as a bully, he was not going to let his nerds go on without him. This test would make him, or break him, and he chose to pass.

"My mom said I'd get a raise in my allowance if I pass," Millhouse got a dreamy look and the guys rolled their eyes. "I will not let my fortune go to my dad's haircut."

"Ha he ha hee…who is smarter then I…me?" Martin rocked back and forth in his seat and had a whimsical voice to him.

"I wonder if Martin will be ok," Millhouse whispered to Bart. I wonder what caused him to lose his marbles.

"He is probably just faking it," Bart shrugged, "a genius like him wants to put pressure on us anyway he can. This test will decide if we move on, so, let us do our best…or best not show your face to my celebration party."

"Alright, definitely worth passing now," Nelson was quite hungry and passing this test was his ticket to a burger.

"Keep your eyes on your own paper and if you make a mistake make sure you erase it well," Edna handed each sheet to the student and avoided eye contact with Bart. The taste of Seymour's lips on hers was still present, and, she didn't want to seem guilty of anything.

"This is it," Bart stared down at his test and took a breath. Even though his body was in an emotional turmoil, failing this test would cause him to falter more. Even with no studying, he had to ace this…and rely on memories dug up from his mind.

"Begin…and good luck," they are going to need it, she thought as she took her seat and noticed the crumpled letter. I could memorize, she thought, but…it would seem recited to him. I need a nap, she thought as she let her head rest on the desk.

"Ugh…this material is last month," Bart moaned, "rummaging through the ole noggin will take all period." Still, he thought, seeing Edna again will just be too much on my 10 year old heart split in two.

"I hate math," Nelson groaned, "nothing but numbers for which no use could ever come out good and stuff." Writing on the scratch paper he tried to solve some problems he thought he'd have trouble with.

"Math…ho fun," Martin grinned and hummed as he solved the problems. If his shirt wasn't on his body he thought he'd dance a jig on his desk.

"I don't want to end up like Martin," Millhouse thought aloud, "so best not look his way." I don't even know if it is contagious, he thought continuing his test at a leisurely stride.

Bart felt his heart race as the clock began to dwindle away the remaining time and his chances of passing began to disappear. In this test, I have a 50/50 chance of passing, and not getting 100 still means I pass…hopefully.

"You have half an hour," Edna said looking absently at the clock, "I advise you skip the ones you don't know and return to them near the end." Only half an hour till I tell him about me and Seymour, she thought, I wonder if I can brave it?

"This is no sweet," Martin smiled, "me thinks I can do thes," he was nearly done and quite out of his brain at the moment. Bart could act loose and do this stuff, so, perhaps he was in that brain set right now?

"Time is almost up," Nelson fretted, "to fail here would mean all this stuff would be for naught. I must…con-concentrate," he fumbled with the word. Steadying his pencil he began to work on the final stretch.

"Pass…or stay behind knowing she can't be with you," Bart sighed, "and staying behind would only give Leese a chance to be in my class and torture me. I started from love…and now I have to work towards my future."

The fifth graders all had personal goals; each striving to perform their most valiant of effort in order to peruse that taste of being a sixth grader. Being in the same school so long gave them dreams, ideas, and all were waiting once the bell rang and they were clear for summer vacation. Bart, Nelson, Millhouse, and Martin were the main students in that class. All held their pencils and jogged in the dots with black to make sure they would be noticeable. The bell rang just then…each student dropping their pencil from sheer fear. The test was over…fifth grade was over as they knew it.

"Alright, now if you will come up in an orderly fashion I will take your tests and you can leave," Edna said with a calm face. There was no excitement to see them go, as with Martin, he was the smartest and she usually enjoyed reading his papers. Nelson, well, ok some people she would miss more then others.

"You coming Bart?" Millhouse halted just a bit as he handed in his paper and noticed his usually excited to prank friend was planted in his seat.

"Huh…oh you can go on ahead Millhouse," Bart smiled and ran a hand behind his head. "I just have to remember to write my name, you never know…they can dock points on that."

"That is why I wrote my name twice," Millhouse giggled as he ran out the door and took off his shirt. "See ya later school!"

Bart shook his head and stared down at his paper. His name was already written, and, all the bubbles had been filled in. Though, he couldn't bring himself to move his butt out of the seat. For so long he had sat there, now, to leave it would mean it was finally over.

"Well Bart…aren't you going to catch up with your friends?" Edna found her eyes locked on her miscreant of a student and smiled weakly.

"The party is at my house," Bart shrugged nonchalantly, "they usually wait for me to lead the way." Bart held his papers in his hands and remembered the kiss. The thing is, for every kiss there was one greater, and that person was the said champion.

"Oh right," Edna craved a cigarette but found herself hesitating for once. "Ha, you know it is funny…this is how we first met."

* * *

Edna Krabapple was a new teacher to the fifth grade, having taught the fourth grade for sometime. She was eager with a fresh face and an outfit to knock any guy in her track dead. Finding the door already open she pushed it open wider to see one student already in his seat. Aw, she thought, looks like I get to meet the smart kid. He had a weird shaped head with yellow spikes and his form was perfectly straight.

"Hello young man…what is your name?" Edna went over to her desk and stood by it, her eyes focused on her smart student.

"I'm Bart Simpson…who the hell are you?" Bart stared at his teacher and already could tell he didn't like her. She might be all happy now, he thought, but things will change soon enough.

"Such language on you Bart," Edna said taken aback, "you should know better to address your elders in such a way. Now, I know you didn't mean it, so let us start again. Hello young man…what is your name?" Edna felt her smile twitch anticipating his answer.

"Look lady are you death? My name is Bart Simpson…who the hell are you?" Bart rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on his desk. This was going no where, and, he had plenty of things to do at home then be here.

"My name is Edna Krabapple…I am your fifth grade…teacher," she felt her teeth grind and her nails dug into her hands. "Now get your feet off that desk or-."

"Your going to assign detention on the first day of school?" Bart chuckled and held his belly. "Man that is hilarious…don't have a cow man," he fell to the floor still laughing.

"Bart…Simpson…that is enough! You shall get off that floor this instant and report to Principal Skinner's office. Now move it!" Edna pointed the way out and watched him wear a smirk.

"Don't miss me too much," Bart said with a wry grin, "I'll be back." Bart left the room and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was only then that as Edna sat down she heard a woopy cushion under her.

* * *

Edna and Bart were laughing at that memory and the two stared at each other with a understanding. For so long they had been fighting an uphill battle, now at the end, they seemed completely at ease with one another. Bart finally eased up from his seat and walked down that lonely aisle, all the chatter seemed to be a ghostly wail about him.

"Bart I…I have something to say," Edna hated for herself for relaying this message to him and have him carry it into summer, but, she couldn't find any other time.

"You don't have to say anything," Bart slapped his paper and scantron down and approached the very private area of a teacher. "I…I had fun here, more then you would realize by my prankster ways. You taught me a lot…and…if it would be alright-."

"You want to kiss me one last time?" Edna didn't see the harm in one little kiss, seeing how they would never see each other on school campus again. The Middle school was already done since the earthquake and would be open for business in the fall.

"Yeah, I think one last kiss will do the both of us good." Bart saw Edna lean forward for him to kiss her lips, but, he took her hand instead and kissed it. "Ma Chere, you will always have a place…close to my brain."

Edna blinked her eyes in a dumbfounded way, but, the gesture alone meant he had grown up. Sure he got his French wrong and he probably meant heart instead of brain, but, she wasn't going to correct him. Watching him leave her room she felt a tear run down her face… "So long…Bart Simpson."

Bart saw his friends at the end of the hallway, but, he had one more place to stop by before leaving this hallowed halls. Principal Seymour Skinner stood at bay near the room where all his treasured things were. "Hello Principal Skinner."

"Bart…I would've expected you out before the others," Skinner said, "but being early was never your style. Shall we?" Skinner led the way into the room and turned on a light showing off the arsenal of pranks and weapons gathered.

"Wow…is this stuff all mine?" Bart gawked in wonder and went to the woopy cushion he had used on his teacher on the first day of the fifth grade.

"Well, actually it is the stuff gathered from all the pranksters since the school first began. Yes, there were pranksters before you Bart. Do you want to know where they are now? They are graduates of high school in college achieving their dreams. Perhaps you will end up in college one day?"

Bart and Skinner burst into laughter and stared at each other. "Do you remember when we first met?" Bart leant up against a pile of pranks and a flashback occurred.

* * *

Bart was mumbling under his breath as he came to the Principals office. Taking a seat in his office he noticed a rather tall man with scruff on his face and a clean blue jacket over a tie and shirt. The guy was humming a weird song under his breath and he seemed to be looking out a window. "Hey man…can we hurry this along?"

"Oh right," Skinner turned around and fixed his tie before taking a seat in his new desk. "So…you are…Bart right? My name is Principal Seymour-."

"Wait…your name is Seymour? Ha, what, did your mommy name you that?" Bart couldn't take anyone serious with that name. It was hard to, he dared any kid to not crack a smile at that name.

"Yes my mother did name me that," Skinner shook his head, "I wanted a more manly name, but, my mother argued it was a manly name. Anyway, why are you in here…and on your first day regardless?" Skinner folded his hands on his desk with a furrowed brow.

"I just placed a woopy cushion under that Krabapple chick's desk. Though, I think that came after my behavior." Bart looked over at the window and saw a man with a full head of red hair raking the lawn.

"Bart, you will find out someday that pranks aren't all their lived up to be. You have to have respect towards your teachers…for they will guide you to someday leaving this school. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Uh…if I say yes can I go?" Bart motioned with his thumb towards the door. When Skinner rose and looked out the window again Bart slid under the desk and placed glue on his seat. Going back to his seat he watched Skinner address him with a serious face.

"I guess since this is the first day I can let you go with a warning," Skinner took a seat and stared across at him. "I don't want to see you in my office again…ok?"

"Crystal clear man…now later." Bart skedaddled and leant up against the wall as he heard Skinner get up with the chair attached to his bottom. "Classic move," he raced off to join a now full class and knew he would be having fun here.

* * *

"Classic move indeed," Skinner tossed Bart the glue used that day and wore a smirk. "I apprehended this when you glued Martin and his pants up on the flagpole. I do hope you take it easy in the middle school. I hear the Principal there is a rough and hard nosed person who won't be a stickler for pranks such as yours."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bart said with an appreciative smile. The two had reached an understanding and in an hours length of time, though it only took 5 minutes, they had collected over 200 pranks compiled in 5 boxes.

"Bart…don't have a cow as you leave," Skinner shook his hand and was glad he was able to reach him in the end.

"Ay carumba…you guys get sappy in the end don't ya?" Bart took hold of each box and then dumped them in the trash. Skinner stared in dumbfounded confusion as each box piled up making it look like a tower of success.

"Bart…why are you throwing them away? Those pranks were your success, your very institution for being bad. Won't you need those in the future?" Skinner remembered every prank committed, including the balloon of him. Still, perhaps Bart had a reason.

"Nah, these things are my past. I have to look forward to the future now man, not look back and be reminded of my time here. I thank you for upholding the rules here Skinner, so that I could break them every day. Time for me to leave here on a clean slate…oh…and take care of Edna for me will you?"

"I suppose you are right Bart," Skinner hadn't uttered those words that much, but, his friendship with Bart had made this place less boring then he thought it would be. The last part caught him off guard and he raised an eyebrow at it. "Uh Bart…what did you-?"

"So long Skinner," Bart skipped down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks as Skinner left. On the top of boxes piled in the trash, only one item stood out like the Excalibur of school. The famed slingshot was held upright; caught between two joke books. Approaching the slingshot he reached up a hesitant hand and pulled it free.

Wearing a grin he stuffed the slingshot into his back pocket and joined his friends at the threshold of their school. By now the school yard was empty, a whisper of a wind rushed past them blowing images of their school days off and away. "I can't believe it."

"Boys…we are not saying goodbye forever," Nelson glared at him and Bart gulped, "ok so we are saying goodbye to this place forever, my point is, our memories will stay as long as we choose to keep them. We still have a long way to go before we can say goodbye to school though."

"I plan on dropping out in High School," Nelson scoffed, "no way am I going to run this stupid story of school for the rest of my life."

"I want to graduate and someday marry Lisa," Millhouse held his hands together and had a dream look on his face.

"Yo man that is my sister your talking about." Bart slammed his hand on his friend's head and Nelson laughed. "Anyway…we have a party to attend…lets go."

"You think they'll be alright without us around?" Millhouse groaned as he stepped down the steps and was walking towards the gate.

Bart looked back once more at the school and remembered the ring he saw on Edna's finger during class and when he kissed her hand. With a smile on his face he placed his arm on his friend's shoulders and led the way out. "Oh…I'm sure they'll be just fine."

**Authors note:** Well there it is, that is the final chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long, and hoped you enjoyed it. The story started controversial, and, I surprised you all I bet with this ending. Who knows what I'll think of for future stories.


End file.
